Never Together
by Malale
Summary: [MiniSerie] Cuando no se puede más, se decide olvidar. Cuando tienes que callar, decides esperar hasta lograr solucionar la situación. ShinRan ¡¡Regalo para Rank! Muchas gracias por ayudarme ese día! Está es mi forma de agradecertelo, espero que te gust
1. Deseos de cosas imposibles

**Deseos de cosas imposibles.**

**_Igual que el mosquito más tonto de la manada_**

**_Yo sigo tu luz aunque me llegue a morir,_**

**_Te sigo como le siguen los puntos finales_**

**_A todas las frases suicidas que buscan su fin._**

Soy tan estúpida. Muchos me lo han dicho y yo ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo. Soy una estúpida por esperarte, por creer ciegamente que regresaras algún día. Por tragarme mis lagrimas, mis quejas y mi dolor tras una sonrisa falsa que me está apagando el alma poco a poco.

Siempre detrás de ti, de tu imagen y de tú presencia. Esa presencia que parece que empaña toda mi vida, como la humedad en el aire. No se puede ver, pero se siente; sabes que está ahí. ¿A dónde me lleva seguirte? Me voy a terminar chocando contra la pared; contra la realidad. No puedo ver nada más allá de ti.

Y es mi culpa, yo lo decidí. Decidí seguir tu camino, la senda que has hecho en mi interior. Había otros, pero no los elegí; solo podía ver esa ruta torcida, borrosa y a la que no se le distinguía el final. No tenía ni idea de a que lugar me llevaría pero la he estado siguiendo durante mucho tiempo… Tanto tiempo…

****

**_Igual que el poeta que decide trabajar en un banco_**

**_Sería posible que yo en el peor de los casos_**

**_Le hiciera una llave de judo a mi pobre corazón_**

**_Haciendo que firme llorando esta declaración:_**

Pero esto ya no puede seguir así, cada vez la situación se hace más insostenible. Creo que terminare rompiéndome como una caña de bambú intentado ser el pilar de una casa. Este sentimiento hacía ti es demasiado profundo para que sea sano.

La desesperanza me está consumiendo. Cada vez dudo más de si regresaras algún día. Y por mucho que me duela está decisión más me duele la interminable espera; tu interminable ausencia. Debo aprender a vivir sin ti. Nunca estás y ya ni siquiera sé si has estado alguna vez o fue solo producto de mi imaginación, de mi deseo de estar juntos. ¿Pero cuando hemos estado juntos tú y yo? Nunca, nunca hemos estado juntos. Nos callábamos y fingíamos ser los mejores amigos de la infancia.

**_Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse._**

**_Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón._**

**_Pero pase lo que pase, y que otro me acompañe,_**

**_En silencio te querré tan sólo a ti._**

¿Crees que no sé que me quieres, aunque solo sea un poco? Si te enfadabas cuando algún otro chico se me acercaba. Si fueras solo mi amigo no te importaría. Pero tú eras el "Gran detective Shinichi Kudo" y jamás dejarías de lado tus lógicos razonamientos para guiarte por un impulso. Siempre midiéndolo todo, absolutamente todo. Calculando cada minúscula probabilidad y si la respuesta dada no era exacta esperabas hasta tener cada elemento a tu favor. Cobarde. Eres un cobarde. Tienes miedo a mi respuesta.

Cobarde tú y cobarde yo. Porque temo no conocerte tan bien como presumo y que todo esto sea solo producto de mi cansada mente en un intento de no volverse loca. Estoy tan estúpidamente enamorada de ti que me agarró a la idea de que tú también me quieres como a un clavo ardiendo.

Pero duele¿sabes? Mi mano no ha soportado el calor y se ha soltado. Me he caído y me estrellado contra el suelo. Estoy lo suficientemente destrozada para decir ya no más. He decidido parar de esperar como la princesa encerrada en la torre a que venga su príncipe y la saque de ahí. Me he cortado el pelo y he hecho yo solita una trenza para salir de mi encierro.

A partir de este momento, Shinichi Kudo, amor mío, he decidido dejar de amarte.

**_Igual que el mendigo cree que el cine es un escaparate,_**

**_Igual que una flor resignada decora un despacho elegante,_**

**_Prometo llamarle amor mío al primero que no me haga daño_**

**_Y reír será un lujo que olvide cuando te haya olvidado._**

Voy a olvidar más de diez años de mi vida; voy a olvidarte a ti. Me he rendido; ya no me quedan fuerzas. Tengo que seguir otro camino, uno fácil y llano. No me importa si no me hace feliz, me conformo con que no me haga sufrir.

Estoy matando mi risa. Estoy matando mi felicidad. Pero también estoy matando mi sufrimiento. Las dos cosas van de la mano en mi corazón, por muy irónico que parezca. Ya no seré la chica inocente y feliz. Es como si hubiera pasado de la infancia a la vejez de golpe. Es, supongo, el precio que debo pagar para lograr olvidarte

**_Pero igual que se espera como esperan en la Plaza de Mayo_**

**_Procuro encender en secreto una vela, no sea que por si acaso_**

**_Un golpe de suerte algún día quiera que te vuelva a ver_**

**_Reduciendo estas palabras a un trozo de papel._**

Sigo siendo tan estúpida. Aun creo en el "quizás". Quizás vuelvas de donde sea que estés, con una sonrisa ladeada tan típica en ti y todo vuelva a ser como antes. Volveríamos a aparentar y disimular nuestros sentimientos por cobardía, pero estaríamos juntos. No me dolería tanto, mi alma no estaría desgarrándose por la falta de tu compañía.

Pero la posibilidad de que vuelvas se me hace minúscula. Es como una lucecita que al principio brillaba con mucha fuerza pero poco a poco se ha ido apagando. Si tardas más la luz morirá y con ella mi corazón, si no es que ha muerto ya.

Pero eso ya es ponerse muy dramática. Aunque ya no tenga alegría ni animo deseo al menos no perder la esperanza. Deseo seguir siendo un poco estúpida. Deseo que todo lo que he escrito tras esta foto que nos hicimos juntos en "Tropical Land" no llegue a cumplirse. Pero hay que ser realista… Los deseos no suelen cumplirse…

**_Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse._**

**_Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón._**

**_Pero pase lo que pase, y que otro me acompañe,_**

**_En silencio te querré tan sólo..._**

Me dirijo a la ventana de mi cuarto y la abro de par en par. Hoy es un día de mucho viento. Un viento que silba una melodía triste y melancólica, muy acorde a mi música interior.

La vida no es un cuento donde todos terminan felices y contentos. A veces la realidad y la razón vencen la voluntad y a los sentimientos. A veces las personas debemos de guiarnos por la cabeza en vez de por el corazón, porque él solo nos lleva a darnos golpes sin cesar.

Maldita realidad que nos toca vivir. Las personas no podemos ser felices toda nuestra vida, se nos debe dar a probar esa sensación muy determinadas veces porque no estamos hechos para ella. Se dice que moriríamos de felicidad puesto que vivimos para sufrir…

Observo la foto por última vez, antes de soltarla al aire para que la arrastre muy lejos. Que el viento se lleve mis recuerdos. Que el viento se lleve tu imagen. Que el viento se lleve mi corazón… Que el viento se lleve mi dolor…

Conan acaba de entrar a mi cuarto. Me observa compungido aunque no entiendo porqué y me pregunta que hacía. "Nada" Le contesto con una sonrisa tan falsa y tan autentica…

Cierro la ventana y salgo aparentando alegría. Espero que Kami-sama pueda perdonarme una mentira tan grande como la que voy a aparentar a partir de ahora. La mentira de vivir y ser feliz. La mentira de haberte olvidado. La mentira de haber dejado de amarte.

Espero ser capaz de creerme mi propia mentira.

**_Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse._**

**_Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón._**

**_Pero pase lo que pase, y que otro me acompañe,_**

**_En silencio te querré,_**

**_En silencio te amaré,_**

**_En silencio pensaré tan sólo en ti._**

****

**_N de la A:_**_ ¡Vaya pedazo de…! (Malale recuerda el trato que hizo con Zelsh)… em… de cosa rara. No es que sea un bodrio (CoufCoufnoquevaCoufCouf) pero estoy segura de que tendría que ser infinitamente mejor. Al fin y al cabo lo hice para agradecer a Rank que me ayudara con una cosa n.- ¡Espero que al menos a ti si te haya gustado! (Con eso voy sobrada, total, el resto (con todos mis respetos) no me importa) Esto es un regalo por ser tan buena amiga nOn_

_Ni **Detective Conan** ni la canción "**Deseos de cosas imposibles**" de la **Oreja de Vang Gogh** me pertenece. Ya se conocen el rollo¿no?_

_Y lo único que me queda ya por decir es que esto es un mini fic de dos caps y reitero en lo de DOS CAPS. Ni uno más ni uno menos. Lo digo para cuando esté listo el segundo no me pidan más :P_

_Hasta otra._


	2. The Reason

**The Reason **

**I'm**** not a **(_No soy una_)**  
perfect person **(_persona perfecta_)**  
There's many things **(_Hay muchas cosas que_)  
**I wish I didn't do **(_desearia no haber hecho_)**  
But I continue learning **(_Pero continuo aprendiendo_)**  
I never meant to do **(_Nunca tuve la intencion_)**  
those things to you **(_de hacerte esas cosas_)  
**And so I have to say **(_Y por eso tengo que decir_)**  
before I go **(_antes de irme_)  
**That I just want **(_que solo quiero_)**  
you to know. **(_que sepas_)

Me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que mi ego es casi tan grande como mi autoestima. Tragarme mis errores cuesta tanto como mentirte. Y he estado mintiéndote desde que todo esto pasó. Cada vez más, cada vez más seguido… una mentira tras otra. Gota a gota cayendo hasta que me ahogaba en ellas. Ya son demasiadas…

He cometido muchos errores, muchas estupideces. Nunca creí que llegaría tan lejos. Pensaba que lograría conseguir una cura pronto. ¡Ja! Llevó así más tiempo del que desearía recordar. En realidad desearía muchas cosas. Nunca haberte engañado, que nunca hubieras llorado por mí…

Y sobre todo desearía nunca haber visto lo que vi el otro día. Dijiste que no hacías nada, pero no era cierto. Tiraste nuestra fotografía por la ventana…

Y prácticamente fue como si yo la hubiera tirado. Porque prácticamente yo te obligué a ello. Te he estado empujando al camino que menos quería que encontraras. Te he empujado a que me olvides. Y me duele tanto.

Por eso he decidido que es hora de cambiar. Es arriesgado, una locura. Pero pienso hacerlo. Porque no puedo ni quiero dejar las cosas como están.

**I've**** found** (_He buscado_)  
**a reason for me **(_una razón para mí_)  
**To**** change who **(_Para cambiar quien_)**  
I used to be **(_solía ser_)  
**A reason to **(_Una razón para_)**  
start over new **(_empezar de nuevo_)  
**and**** the reason is you. **(_y la razón eres tú_)

Puede que últimamente "Conan" esté muy ocupado, se quede varios días en casa de Agasa o incluso vengan sus padres a buscarlo. No te preocupes, solo va a pasar lo que tiene que pasar. Voy a ir a por ellos. Basta de esperar a que aparezcan. Tengo que encontrar una cura, detenerlos y desmantelar esa organización del mal para siempre.

Y no lo voy a hacer por el bien común, por que sea lo correcto o por que es mi deber de detective. Eso es importante, sí, pero no mi prioridad. Lo hago por ti. Porque, aunque nunca te lo he dicho y nunca te lo creas, tú siempre serás lo más importante para mí.

**I'm**** sorry that **(_Siento_)**  
I hurt you **(_haberte herido_)  
**It's**** something I must **(_Es algo con lo que debo_)**  
live with everyday **(_vivir __cada día_)  
**And all the pain **(_Y todo el daño_)**  
I put you through **(_que te hice_)  
**I wish that I could **(_desearía poder_)**  
take it all away **(_llevarlo lejos_)  
**And be the one who **(_Y ser el único que_)**  
catches all your tears **(_atrape todas tus lagrimas_)  
**That's why I need **(_Por eso necesito_)**  
you to hear. **(_que escuches_)

Si pudiera cambiar el pasado te juro que lo haría, Ran. Te juro que me cortaría una mano si eso me hiciera dar un salto en el tiempo y poder evitar todos estos largos días de lágrimas y dolor. Pero no puedo, por eso solo puedo cambiar el futuro, que nunca está escrito.

Todo esto dejará marca en nosotros. Nunca olvidaré todo lo que ha pasado. Me ha hecho reflexionar… madurar… Sé que lo correcto es que te diga la verdad, que te cuente todo y que tú decidas que hacer. Pero todavía no… Aun es peligroso… Tengo miedo, Ran.

Miedo de que te pase algo… Y miedo de que cuando todo pase decidas alejarte de mi para siempre. Entiéndeme, aun siendo Conan estoy contigo cada día… Pero luego lo más probable es que te vayas de mi lado. Y no es porque no me perdones, eres demasiado buena y con el tiempo lo lograrías… Pero no creó que puedas soportar mas tiempo conmigo, con un detective que solo trae desgracias a los que le rodean.

Siento que te he golpeado tantas veces que te romperás como el cristal. ¡Soy un gilipollas! Lo siento, Ran. Tenía que decírtelo. Tengo que decirte tanto antes de irme… No importa que estés dormida, por favor, escucha…

**I've**** found **(_He buscado_)**  
a reason for me **(_una razón para mí_)  
**To**** change who **(_Para cambiar quien_)**  
I used to be **(_solía ser_)  
**A reason to **(_Una razón para_)**  
start over new **(_empezar de nuevo_)  
**and the reason is you. **(_y la razón eres tú_)  
**and the reason is you **(_y la razón eres tú_)**  
and the reason is you **(_y la razón eres tú_)**  
and the reason is you **(_y la razón eres tú_)**  
and the reason is you**. (_y la razón eres tú_)

Todo va a cambiar. Para bien o para mal, ya no se puede dar marcha atrás. Te juró que si logro salir de este gran lío dejaré de ser tan miedica, dejaré de tener tanto miedo a estar juntos y que demos el paso de "amigos" a algo más.

Por ti voy a cambiar.

Por ti voy a enfrentarme a mis miedos.

Y si, después de todo, decides que es mejor que estemos separados; que ya no quieres volverme a ver por todo el daño que te he hecho, lo aceptare.

Lo aceptare aunque me muera por ello.

Porque te quiero, Ran.

Lo único que me ha ayudado a soportar tanto eres tú. La sensación de una enorme espiral, que crece cada vez más y más, que me arrastra a mí y a todos los que me rodean hacía un mal final. El saber que no puedo fallar, que todo depende de mí. Que mis brazos soportan a muchos…

Gracias por existir. Me alegro de conocerte. Me alegro de quererte.

**I'm**** not a **(_No soy una_)**  
perfect person **(_persona perfecta_)**  
I never meant to do **(_Nunca tuve la intención_)**  
those things to you **(_de hacerte esas cosas_)**  
And so I have to say **(_Y por eso tengo que decir_)**  
before I go **(_antes de irme_)**  
That I just want **(_que solo quiero_)**  
you to know**. (_que sepas_)

Si sopesáramos las cosas buenas y malas que he hecho¿qué obtendríamos? Dímelo Ran. Quiero saber a que lado inclinarías tú la balanza. Quiero saber que es lo que opinas de mí.

Hablar durante horas y horas contigo. Sincerarnos tanto que todo a nuestro alrededor se vuelva blanco. Soltar de nuestras gargantas todas esas frases que se nos atragantan y nos hacen daño. Que no nos dejan dormir bien, que nos producen sueños pesados y melancólicos y al despertar nos dejan un amargo sabor de boca. Que nos ahogan y producen una sofocante necesidad de gritar. Que nos hace abrir la boca para al final volver a cerrarla y frustrarnos más.

**I've found **(_He buscado_)  
**a reason for me **(_una razón para mí_)  
**To change who **(_Para cambiar quien_)**  
I used to be **(_solía ser_)  
**A reason to **(_Una razón para_)**  
start over new **(_empezar de nuevo_)  
**and the reason is you. **(_y la razón eres tú_)

No he podido decirte todo esto despierta. Aun no. Duerme tranquila, Ran. Me has prestado toda la atención que necesitaba. Me has escuchado y te he podido decir lo más importante.

Duerme, Ran. Cuando despiertes todo empezará a cambiar. Te prometo que la próxima vez que te hable así será con mi verdadero aspecto. Seré Shinichi Kudo otra vez.

Siento haberte causado tanto dolor, pero las cosas se dieron así. Voy a arreglarlo. Espérame Ran. Solo un poco más… Espérame…

**I've found **(_He buscado_)**  
a reason to show** (_una razón para mostrarte_)  
**A side of me **(_una parte de mi_)**  
you didn't know** (_que no conocías_)  
**A reason for **(_Una razón por_)**  
all that I do** (_todo lo que hago_)  
**And**** the reason is you.** (_Y la razón eres tú_)

Me conoces muy bien, pero esta noche, sin saberlo, sin haber estado consciente, me has visto por completo. Y él único motivo para ello es que eres tú. Y nadie puede verme así excepto tú.

Por que tú eres lo más importante para mí. Porque tú eres lo que más quiero. Y por que tú eres la única a la que pertenezco por completo.

Aishiteru, Ran. Adiós. Hasta pronto.

Sabes que volveré. Espérame. Solo… un poco más…

**_N de la A:_**_ Muchos diréis; "¿Ya está¿Este es el final!" ¡Sí, lo sé, soy malvada! XDD. No tenía planeado un Happy-End para este fic. Quería que fuera algo más realista, pero con un deje de esperanza…_

_La canción pertenece a "**Hoobastank**" y es "**The**** Reason**" Adoro esa canción._

_En realidad no me ha gustado como me ha quedado, pero Rank (como no U.U) insistió. Y ya que es su regalo, que otra cosa puedo hacer que no sea obedecerla XDDD. No contesto a los Reviews por la duda de la nueva regla de la página, que podría borrarme el fic, pero doy mil gracias a los que me escribieron nOn me animan mucho a seguir._


End file.
